fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "I hope the goddess blesses them to rest in peace..." White Clouds Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth Vs Death Knight * Mercedes: "Oh my, how frightening! Won't you please go easy on me?" * Death Knight: "You... Was this meeting... preordained?" * Mercedes: "Hmm? What do you mean?" Azure Moon Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * "Oh! I haven't seen any of you in such a long time! I'm so glad to see you're alive." Talk * "Getting to see you and everyone else again makes having to leave my family feel less difficult." Paralogue: The Face Beneath Vs the Death Knight * Mercedes: You try to hide yourself with that mask and helmet... But I know who you really are. * Death Knight: I...have nothing to say to you... Azure Moon Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress Vs the Death Knight (If the paralogue The Face Beneath was completed) * Mercedes: I came to get you. Let's return together...Emile. * Death Knight: Leave. The place of your death is not here... Crimson Flower Chapter 17: Field of Revenge Battle Quote * It makes me so sad to fight against you, but I suppose that's how things go when you're at war. Why follow an emperor who would start such a war? Vs Annette * Annette: '''Mercie... * '''Mercedes: '''Now, now, Annie. There's no need for that. This is a battlefield, after all. * '''Annette: '''I'm so sorry... You know that, don't you? And also know that you don't have to forgive me... * '''Mercedes: I was going to say the same thing. I'm so sorry if I cause you any pain. Vs Jeritza * Jeritza: Step back, Mercedes. * Mercedes: I won't. This is the path I have chosen. It's the same for you too, Emile. Is it not? Someday, we may meet again in another life. Whenever that happens, I hope we'll remain side by side, always... * Jeritza: My dear sister... I am sorry. Vs Constance * Constance: I cannot accept this! How dare they pit us against each other! * Mercedes: Then you should retreat, Constance. You know that I feel the same... I don't want to have to kill you. * Constance: I am sorry. There are things I must see-through, even if it means striking you down! * Mercedes: And so it is. We cannot go back to how things once were... Death Quote * I'm...I'm sorry, Dimitri... I can't seem to stay...on my feet. Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * "Lady Rhea is in the Empire, isn't she? We should hurry up and find her. So many people in the monastery and nearby towns are worried... I want to ease their minds as soon as possible, Professor. Let's work together to find her!" Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "I hope this song reaches the goddess's ears." Cooking * "I enjoy baking sweets, but I'm not sure how I'll do cooking other types of food. Cooking is so much more exciting than studying or training!" Dining Hall * "I know! Let's have tea together after our meal!" * "This is my absolute favorite! How did you know, Professor?" (Favorite dish) * "Hmm... This isn't my favorite, but it's rude not to finish what's on my plate." (Disliked dish) With Annette No support: * Annette: Today's dish was so good! Oh, but not as good as your homemade sweets, Mercie! * Mercedes: You're too kind. Maybe I'll make some for you next time, Professor. B support: * Annette: It's, uh...really tasty. * Mercedes: Yeah... Please, help yourself... A Support * Annette: Sitting around a nice meal and eating with friends is the best! * Mercedes: I know you're excited, but you'll choke on your food if you don't take time to chew! With Jeritza C support: * Mercedes: I see your food preferences are the same as they ever were! * Jeritza: You haven't changed at all either. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Oh, you want me to join your class? Hmm, well... I'm already having so much fun in my current class. Sorry to disappoint, but I'll have to decline." Requirements Met * "Oh, Professor. I have a small request for you. I'd love it if you would add me to your class. I can just tell that studying under you every day would be such a treat!" ** Invite to join your house: "Wow! Really? Thank you so much! I'm so happy! I hope to learn a lot from you." ** Decline to invite: "Oh no. Are you sure? Well, I guess that's OK... I'm sure you have your reasons, so I won't argue." Gift * "Hmm... I'm not sure about this..." (Disliked gift) * "Thank you! I appreciate it!" (Liked gift) * "Oh my! This is great! Thank you so much!" (Favorite gift) Lost Item * "Oh! This is mine! Thank you for returning it to me, but how did you know I lost it?" * "Did you find this? I wonder who it belongs to..." Tea Party * "Hello, Professor. Did you want to see me?" * "This tea is my favorite! You have very good taste, Professor." (favorite tea: Albinean Berry Blend, Crescent Moon Tea, Southern Fruit Blend) * "This is a very expensive tea, is it not? I've been wanting to try it..." (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "As I continue to grow, I've learned not to regret the choices I've made!" * "I baked a cake earlier today. Should I have brought some with me?" * "I should probably write to my mother soon…" * "I used to live in a quiet and beautiful church…but it’s not bad here either!" * "I’m actually quite skilled at drawing. I wouldn’t mind using you as a model!" * "Not to be a bother, but do you mind if I stay just a little longer?" * "The cathedral is nice and quiet. It’s so relaxing!" * "You should really brighten this room up a bit. Have you considered putting flowers in the window?" Observe * "Oh! I'm so sorry. I was lost in thought." * "My mind can be so scattered sometimes." * "I know it's a luxury, but I take my skin care very seriously." * Oh, was there something you were looking for?" Voice Lines * "Ah, very calming." * "Ooh, too hot." * "So delicious!" * "Professor." * "I see." * "Huh." * "Professor..." * "How's that?" * "Wow!" * "Oh my!" * "Hm?" * "Oh!" * "Yes." * "Oh..." End * "Ahh, that was delicious. Thank you so much for inviting me!" Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Oh no... Now what should I do?" ** Console: "Thank you for being so kind, Professor. ** Critique: "I'm sorry...I promise I'll do better next time." * Great: "Now I feel like I'm getting somewhere!" * Great: "Yes, very good." * Perfect: "Thank you, Professor! I couldn't have done it without you!" ** Praise: "I'm sure I'll get it again next time!" Group Tasks Stable Duty * "Let's do this together!" * "I'm glad it's you." ** "We did good work!" (perfect result) With Annette * Normal: ** Mercedes: I'm so glad I got to do this with you, Annie! I'm sure it'll be fun! ** Annette: That's no good, Mercie! Fun is fine an all, but results are what counts! ** Mercedes: I know that, silly. I can have fun without holding us back! *** Annette: It all turned out pretty well! And it's thanks to your efforts, Mercie! *** Mercedes: You're the one who did all the hard work, Annie. Now that it's over, how does some tea sound? (perfect result) * After achieving B support: ** Annette: So... Let's do our best, OK, Mercie? ** Mercedes: Right... Let's finish this quickly. ** Annette: Today I guess we should get it done without chatting. *** Mercedes: We're all done here, Professor! I guess I'll be going... *** Annette: Oh, yes! It would be great if we could work together again sometime. (good result) * After achieving A support: ** Mercedes: I'm feeling great today, Annie! Let's get to it! ** Annette: Leave it to me! With the two of us together, we'll get it done in a snap! ** Mercedes: I hope you're right! Let's get this over with so we can have a cup of tea. *** Annette: Not a bad conclusion, Mercie. But maybe we should have put more effort into it? *** Mercedes: Goodness, Annie. You always work so hard, but I suppose I could try just a little harder. (good result) *** Mercedes: How's that, Professor? Isn't it just perfect? *** Annette: Look how easy it is when Mercie and I put out backs into it! (perfect result) Sky Watch * "Let's do this together!" Level Up *"It's just not my day." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I won't let everyone down." (3 stats up) *"You can rely on me." (4-5 stats up) *"I feel more...powerful!" (6+ stats up) Post-Timeskip *"I don't know what happened." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Leave it to me. (4 stats up)" *"This is for everyone's good." (4 stats up) *"My work's not done." (3 or 6 stats up) *"I've made good progress." Skill Level Up New Skill * "I'm a natural." * "This isn't so hard." * "I'm getting much better!" Post-Timeskip * "This is making sense!" * "I'll do my best with it." * "Interesting!" Budding Talent * "Is this really something I can do?" Skill Mastered *"That should do it!" Post-Timeskip *"I've made good progress." Class Quotes Certification Exams * "I'm so glad I passed!" (Passed) * "Oh no... I couldn't do it..." (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "I'm so glad I passed!" (Passed) * "Oh no... I couldn't do it..." (Failed) Class Mastery * "That should do it!" ' Post-Timeskip' *"I've made good progress." Reclassing * "I'll put my best foot forward." * "I'll do my best..." * "My strength will only grow." ' Post-Timeskip' * Battle Quotes When Selected * "Here we go!" (Full/High Health) * "Let's be careful." (Medium Health) * "I'm not so sure about this." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "At your service!" (Full/High Health) * "We can't be careless." (Medium Health) * "I pushed too hard." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "" * "" Post-Timeskip * "Hey!" * "" Critical Attack * "Excuse me!" * "Sorry about this!" * "I've got this!" * "Here goes!" * "You may want to move!" (facing enemy student) * "I won't be losing!" (facing enemy student) * "Here I go!" (facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip * "Excuse me!" * "Are you prepared for this?" * "Your end has come!" * "Give me strength!" * "You may want to move!" (facing enemy student) * "Make your peace!" (facing enemy student) * "This ends now!" (facing enemy student) Gambit * "I have an idea!" * "Let's give it a go!" Post-Timeskip * "What about this?" * "I have an idea!" * "This is it." Gambit Boost * "If you want!" * "I'm up for it." Post-Timeskip * "I'll help too, okay?" * "I'm up for it." * "Need some help?" * "I'm ready!" Defeated Enemy * "Oh... I won!" * "It's not over yet." * "Had to be done." * "Let's keep our guard up!" * "No hard feelings." Post-Timeskip * "Be at peace." * "I don't expect forgiveness." * "A tragic end..." * "Let's keep our guard up!" Ally Defeats Enemy * "I'm counting on you." Post-Timeskip * "You make me feel safe." Ally Heals/Rallies * "So helpful." * "Thanks!" * "Sorry." * "I appreciate it." Post-Timeskip * "So helpful." * "What a help." * "I appreciate it." * "Many thanks." * "Thanks." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts